The Case of the Missing Fire Ferret
by KatAang32
Summary: Mystery... Bolin can't find Pabu. Mako and Bolin travel all over Republic City to find him.


**A/N This story serves as my Round 4 entry for season 2 of the Pro-bending Circuit Competition.**

…

 **My main Prompt:** Write for the genre: Mystery

 **My Additional Prompts:** (Word) Bar, (thing) clock

 **Word count: 1117**

 **The Case of the Missing Fire Ferret**

"I can't find Pabu anywhere!" Bolin cried, snot running down his face. "I looked everywhere I could think of."

"Detective Mako is one the case." Mako said comforting his younger brother. "Where did you last have him?"

"I… I'm a terrible person! I lost my best friend and I don't know where." Bolin wiped his nose with his shirtsleeve. "We went to lots of places yesterday."

Mako winced at the snot blob now on Bolin's arm passing him a dish rag. "Ok we need to retrace your steps. What was the first thing you did?"

Bolin thought hard about where he had been yesterday. "Opal was in at Air Temple Island, so we went to go visit her there."

"Okay, to the ferry." Mako said grabbing his jacket and badge. The brother's rode on Mako's motorcycle, Bolin hanging on for dear life as his large rear-end was barely on the back seat. With each turn and lane change he slid a little further back, fearing he would fall off at any moment. When Mako parked his motorcycle Bolin climbed off, clutching his cheats as he caught his breath.

"You are a wild demon on that thing! I almost fell off!" Bolin answered.

"Sorry, maybe next time you don't lose Pabu." Mako retorted then lead the way to the top deck to watch as the boat headed to the Island. "I wonder if Korra is around." Mako wondered aloud, he hadn't seen his girlfriend is over a month, she had been away preforming Avatar duties.

"Opal said something about her coming back in a couple weeks." Bolin told his brother as they leaned on the railing watching the wake the boat left behind it.

Bolin watched the clock ticked by, counting exactly ten minutes, and the ship docked at the pear. The brothers were riding the motorcycle towards the main area. "Bolin!" Opal was so happy to see him again. "I wasn't expecting to see you today!" She hugged him then gave herself a little air boost, bringing herself level with the earthbender, and kissed him softly.

"I lost Pabu!" Bolin started crying again.

"Oh! I'm so sorry Bo, he was with you when you left here." Opal said wrapping her arms around his waist, trying to comfort her boyfriend. "You said you were taking him to go see a mover when you left here.

"Ok to the Mover Theater." Mako sighed. The brothers retraced Bolin's steps, street for street, turn for turn, exactly.

"I need to see if I left my wallet inside." Bolin told the girl in the ticket booth. The theater didn't allow animals inside, he has smuggled Pabu in under his jacket.

"I can't let you pass unless you buy a ticket." The girl said.

"Please?" Bolin begged, "I just need to check really quickly."

"You have to buy tickets." The girl repeated.

"Don't you know who I am?" Bolin asked her.

"No sir, I do not know who you are. If you're not going to buy a ticket please step out of line." She told him. "Next!" A few customers bought their tickets then a burly woman came up to the ticket booth. When she saw Bolin she squealed in delight.

"You're… You're Nuctuc! I'VE SEEN ALL YOUR MOVIES LIKE A HUNDRED TIMES!"

"I am so sorry Sir!" The girl in the booth said. "I'll radio the manager to come and escort you in."

The manager gave him the VIP treatment, giving him free candy and all. "I… I need to use the restroom." Bolin told him, how could he look for Pabu with the man constantly by his side. As soon as he lost the guy he began crawling around on the theater floor softly calling out "Paaaabuuuuuu! Come to Daddy! Paaaabuuuuu!"

"Excuse me Sir." The Manager had found him. "Why are you calling out Pabu?"

"I… uuummm… I named my wallet Pabu." Bolin quickly recovered. "He's… I mean, it's not here." He told his brother and the manager.

"Okay well we will check the next place you went." Mako was feeling sad for his brother, after all he loved Pabu too. "Where did you go next?"

"Well it was his birthday so I took him down to the Noodle Hut to get him his favorite breakfast." Bolin answered.

"Why are you breathing like that? You look like you just ran here." Mako asked.

"BOLIN!" The employees all yelled happy to see him. "Dude, you're back for more!" The man at the Bar said.

"I can't find Pabu!" He told him.

"He was with you when you left, we made sure… I had to give you a ride home." The barkeep said.

"Why did he have to give you a ride home?" Mako asked.

"Bolin didn't tell you?" The man at the bar asked Mako.

"No… He hasn't told me anything except that Pabu is missing." Mako answered.

"Bo, here," The barkeep put his arm around Bolin's shoulder, "He won the Noodle eating contest we had last night… He put away three times as much as anyone else!"

"And what was the prize?" Mako asked dreading the answer.

"He won a hundred pounds of noodles." The man answered. "I had to help him carry it all up to your apartment."

"So that's why I woke up in a huge pile of takeout cartons." Bolin answered as he started to remember more about last night. But he still didn't know where Pabu was.

"Look Bo, it's getting dark, we can look more tomorrow." Mako comforted his brother. "Let's go home. We can have some of those noodles you won for dinner… You know you love your noodles." He said as they walked back to his bike.

Bolin began to sob more, once again he had snot pouring out of his nose. "Pabu loves noodles too… BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" He wailed as they drove back home.

When they got back home Bolin plopped down on the couch while Mako went into Bo's room to get them dinner. He rummaged around only finding empty boxes. He got frustrated, and started digging under his brother's bed pulling out more empty cartons. He lifted the mattress to look under there. "BO!" He yelled "Come here NOW!" He yelled.

"What Mako, I'm in mourning right now!" Bolin said as he entered the room. Mako was pointing as something so Bolin came in closer to see what it was. Mako had found Pabu! He was fat and curled up in a nest of takeout cartons. "PAAAAAABUUUUU!" Bolin ran to his best friend hefting him up and squeezing him tightly. "I MISSED YOU SO MUCH!"

"Glad I could do my part." Mako rolled his eyes.

 **Please Review**


End file.
